


The Voice Of An Angel

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @Just-a-touch-of-Crowley:  Samandriel x Reader Where he's readers guardian angel and is like the voice in the readers head reminding them to take their medicine or that they have somewhere to be, and he breaks the rules one day after something bad happens(up to you) and visits them and the reader recognizes him as the voice in their head? cue the fluffParings: Samandriel x ReaderA/N: First ever Samandriel I hope you enjoy this! I also hope I did his character ok. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	The Voice Of An Angel

Ever since you were a little girl you heard this voice in your head. He reminded you to do your homework every night, and as you got older when to take your meds and when you had appointments. You called him your little helper and were very grateful for him.   
Just this morning he reminded you of a doctors appoint for tomorrow, you had forgotten to mark on the calendar. Smiling you had penciled it in, saying a quick thanks to him. You often wondered about the voice in your head, if it was real or not.   
Sighing softly you turned your attention back to your computer screen and got back to work. Now wasn’t the time to think about the voice, the voice of your angel as you called him now. By the time you looked at the clock again, you realized how late it was. Packing up quickly you head to your car.  
You never saw it coming, your light was green so you proceeded through the intersection. The, what you later learned was a drunk driver, t-boned your car sending you into a tail spin and straight into the light post.   
You woke up in the hospital with no memory of how you got there. To make your panic worse there was a young man by the window, wearing a red uniform and hat.   
“Um… Hello?” you asked cautiously.   
He turns to face you relief on his face. “Oh thank father you’re ok?”   
Your eyes widen in shock he was the voice in your head, “Am I dead?”  
“Oh! No you’re not dead. Why do you ask?”  
“Because you’re not just a voice in my head anymore.”  
He grins sheepishly, “I’m technically not supposed to be here. My name is Samandriel and I’m your guardian angel. I’m not supposed to intervene to much but I had to come. You mean a lot to me.”  
You smile softly at him, “so you’re a real angel?”  
He nods his confirmation, rubbing his neck awkwardly.   
“Well I want to thank you for being there for me, reminding me of little things stuff like that.”  
“You’re welcome, I suppose I should go now.”  
“No please don’t go! Can’t you stay a while?”  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He gingerly sits by you.  
“Thank you.” You smile gratefully and the two of you begin talking until visiting hours are over and he has to go. He promises to come back, and that was the beginning of how you made a new friend. As it turns out you were right calling him the voice of an angel.


End file.
